


Snippets

by cafulur



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Jeremy's POV, M/M, Pining, just lil scenes of falling in love n pining !!, mutual pining (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafulur/pseuds/cafulur
Summary: A series of moments throughout Jeremy and Michael's lives, from Jeremy's perspective.





	Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i know i have a lot to catch up on with 'midway' and 'old love', but i write a lot of random little snippets of these boys pining in my freetime when i get hit with some sort of inspiration, so i figured i'd start sharing them through this medium! each chapter will not be a consecutive continuation of the previous one, but rather snapshots of Jeremy and Michael's life while Jeremy pines. you can surmise that michael is pining as well but i'll keep that info a secret so you can be on your toes dfhdsufh enjoy these lil self-indulgent ficlets! they're a bit messy since honestly most of these were crafted in the middle of the night when i get a random idea and have to jot it down. 
> 
> (in regards to my ongoing fics: this summer has been busy and i've also been really sick for a month or so! :'( for now it'll probably be these brief little tales to tide my writing needs over until i feel better and up for tackling larger projects! i hope y'all understand and thank you so much for your patience.)

Jeremy took his character’s temporary death in Left 4 Dead as the perfect opportunity to adjust his position on the couch. He shifted around in his mildly cozy spot, eventually turning and reclining back onto Michael’s lap. This was the brunet’s go-to for guaranteed comfort, and his best friend never seemed to mind the closeness. He even encouraged it, wiggling around until they were both snug and satisfied. Jeremy rested the back of his head on top of Michael’s legs and stared up at him, snickering a little. The Xbox controller his roommate gripped firmly in his fingers above Jeremy obscured his view of his face, but he could still make out small details, like the way Michael’s glasses shape flattered parts of his bone structure. It was fun to look at him from such an odd angle. It was fun and... Something else. Something  _ nice _ that glowed warmly in Jeremy’s chest, but it just felt so normal that it was the last of his concerns.    
  
“Is there any point in trying to find a defibrillator for you? Or are you going to fall asleep?” Michael half-joked, temporarily moving his controller to the side to get a clearer view at the giggling friend laying on him.

“You’re almost at the safe house, don’t sweat it. I kind of wanted a break anyway.” Jeremy spoke softly, taking this chance to get an even better look at his friend. Squinting a bit, he suddenly felt so stupid, gaping in disbelief. “Wait, did you get a haircut today?”   
  
The man above him suddenly howled out loud in laughter, indicative of the fact that he had been counting the days it took for Jeremy to catch on. “A week ago! I honestly wondered if you would ever notice, but I get it’s hard to tell since I get it cut fairly often. You on the other hand...” he trailed off, closing the door to the safe house in-game so he could be properly hands free. He set the controller down on the couch’s arm rest, bringing his hands back to run his fingers delicately but fondly through his friends curls. “It’s almost shoulder length now, isn’t it?”   
  
Jeremy felt a bit embarrassed, wondering if it’s been too long, or more specifically if his  _ hair _ was getting too long. “Yeah, I know it’s never been this long... Do you think it’s time for a cut? I keep meaning to but honestly this feels more me and—“   
  
“I like it.”

Michael was still looking at him with the same warmth in his eyes, and Jeremy felt his face and chest heat up a bit.   
  
“You... really?”   
  
“Yeah,” Michael smiled more, continuing to card his fingers through his hair, careful to work through any knots without harming his friend or his curls. “Short looks great, too, of course. But this feels more you. Feels more relaxed, like you’re content with the way you are.” He exhaled, feeling at peace. “I think that’s the most important thing.”   
  
Jeremy had to tear his gaze away as the compliments reigned in, never good at maintaining consistent eye contact when he was the topic of conversation. Even with Michael. And lately?  _ Especially _ with Michael. “Yeah it... it feels really nice. I think I really like it long, too. Plus this,” he spoke and then took in a breath, gesturing to the comfortable, codependent position they’ve created, and then the fingers working through his hair, “ _ This _ is really nice.” His eyes eventually drew back to Michael’s, curious as he felt the familiar warmth start filling in more and more uncovered territory across his face and body.   
  
His spectacled friend just smiled at him, then Jeremy saw something suddenly flicker across his eyes  He wasn’t sure what, it was hard to make out. But something about it made his heart skip a beat, and then Michael spoke up.

“I love it... I..” he trailed a bit, biting his lip. Jeremy watched his eyes very carefully, trying to spot the same flicker should it return. “Can I tell you something...?”   
  
Jeremy’s heart did a second flip flop as he nodded for him to go ahead. He did his best to ignore the fact that his mouth was salivating and the need to gulp was sticking in his throat.    
  
“It’s Saturday night. We’re twenty-one, and school is going pretty great for the both of us.” Michael remarked, a smile playing on his lips when his companion began to grin. They both were struggling with their future when they first entered the gates of university, but over the past year have each settled into a place they loved. It was looking up. “We have super cool friends here in the city who we could call up and have a blast with pretty much whenever... and you have your play in two weeks, my jazz concert is next month.”   
  
Jeremy chuckled softly, reaching up to touch his own hair instinctively, “It’s going pretty great, huh?”   
  
“And yet...”    
  
Then his laughter slowed, the quirky, silly smile that once lit up his face now faltering.  _ And yet..? _

“Being here with you, like  _ this, _ ” he gestured to his friend laying atop his lap, continuing to carefully card his fingers through brown curls with his other hand. “It beats it all. I’m glad everything is going great, but... Just give me this and... I’d still be the happiest man alive.” He paused again, cheeks gaining color rapidly as he shifted his gaze away, laughing a little. “Not that I couldn’t live without you, but... I just don’t want to, y’know?”   
  
Jeremy’s heart didn’t know how to handle that one. He and Michael were honest about their feelings (for the most part), but often certain pieces remained unspoken for one reason or another. This was uncharted territory in its own way, and he did his very best to keep a steady ground. “I wouldn’t mind having things be this way for a long time.” He said almost without thinking, heart racing at the implications, half of his mind praying Michael didn’t catch on. Hoping he’d gloss it over as something totally platonic. Yet, the other half of his brain wanted it to be everything  _ but _ that. Wanted Michael to hear what his heart had to say about the way he ran his fingers through Jeremy’s curls or the way he looked so sweetly at him, like he meant something special.

The flicker in Michael’s gaze shocked his friend by making a reappearance, but was quickly cut short again, this time by a yawn.    
  
“It’s three am, we should probably head to bed.”   
  
Jeremy almost felt sad, at both the fleeting gaze and change of subject, but Michael quickly added in, “We have all tomorrow and maybe the rest of our lives.”    
  
A soft smile graced his face, and Jeremy couldn’t help but reflect it as he sat up.    
  
“Yeah, I’m gonna fade out soon anyway.” He stood and stretched, rubbing his eyes as he turned to Michael. “See you in the morning?”   
  
His friend got up as well and nodded, patting his shoulder as he made his way to his door, “If you don’t sleep through it, sure.” He teased, to which Jeremy laughed and grinned.    
  
“Hush. I’ll be up. Night, Michael.” he said, opening his bedroom door.    
  
“Night, Jer.”   
  
Jeremy closed his door behind him before leaning against it, placing a hand over his heart. He wasn’t entirely sure what he should do with his wacked out emotions, but he didn’t want them going away anytime soon. The more he thought about it, the more he smiled, and then he thought about kissing Michael and his toes curled against the carpet.  _ Go to bed before you make your own heart explode, you fool. _

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed !! feel free to leave kudos or comment w/ ideas n requests if you feel so inclined, i'm always open for inspiration! thank you so much for reading!!! ♡
> 
> (also i hope y'all love jeremy growing his hair out as much as i do because sdfhdsuh i love that dweeby boy)


End file.
